1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a device for repairing torn tissue and muscle in the body, and more particularly to a device for repairing a torn meniscus in the human knee. A method of repairing torn meniscal tissue is also disclosed.
2. Discussion Of The Prior Art
The surgical repair of torn tissue and muscles in the body has typically been performed through incisions in the body to expose the area under repair and the actual procedure includes the provision of sutures, staples or fasteners. The advent of arthroscopic techniques and endoscopic equipment have reduced the size and depth of the incision required to perform the repair procedure; however, the use of conventional devices in many cases requires a highly skilled surgeon to perform the repair, and usually requires complete immobilization of the surgical area following the repair procedure.
Surgical repair of cartilage and muscle in joints such as the knee often requires extraordinary skill on the part of the surgeon to reduce damage to adjacent nerves, blood vessels, muscles and tendons in the knee joint. In particular, surgical repair of the fibrocartilage disks Within the knee known as the menisci, which are attached peripherally to the joint capsule, requires precision to avoid such damage.
In the past, meniscal surgery has included procedures for partial to complete removal of a torn meniscus, as well as attempts to surgically suture or staple the tear in the meniscus to allow for healing. Other techniques have included removal of portions of the meniscus to arrest the spread of the tear.
A technique has been developed using arthroscopic instruments which provides for meniscal repair through the use of a pair of surgical needles which are inserted through cannuli into the knee on opposite sides of the tear in the meniscus to be repaired. The needles are linked by a single suture which is pushed down through the cannuli and across the tear. An incision is made in the skin at the point where the needles exit the knee joint so that the leading end of each needle may be grasped and pulled through the joint. The ends of the sutures are then grasped after the needles are removed from the suture ends and the suture is then tied outside the skin so that a horizontal suture is created in the meniscus. This procedure is repeated for placement of as many sutures as necessary to repair the meniscus tear. This process is very time consuming, and the strength of the repair is dependent upon the tension created by the knot tied in the suture.
The need exists for a device for repairing torn tissue, such as the meniscus of the knee, which obviates the disadvantages encountered in the prior art and provides an efficient, suture-type device which expedites the surgical procedure and reduces the amount of precision necessary on the part of the surgeon during the procedure.